


P.O.S - Lady Ann's Tea Party

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [75]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Ann Takamaki & Shiho Suzui as well as their Shadow selves: Lady Ann being Ann's Shadow.Everyone is invited to a wonderful tea party in the TV World! Come one, come all for such a special event with the best tea anyone would ever taste! (Spoilers, despite being British, I do not like tea :O)





	P.O.S - Lady Ann's Tea Party

Ann Takamaki was stood in her bedroom, putting on her outfit that consisted mainly of a skintight red latex cat suit. She put one foot in each of her thigh-high red boots and then her pink gloves. She was smiling, reaching her back to zip up her tail, covering her skin. She checked herself out in the mirror, smiling more.  
“Mask or no mask?” She spoke, wondering.  
It didn’t take long for her to answer that for herself.  
“Nah.” She giggled.  
It felt so nice to finally wear that outfit again, the last time being last year when herself and the rest of the Phantom Thieves entered the Cognitive World. Her reason to wear the outfit once more was because of a rumour that she was told by her best friend: Shiho Suzui.  
"It is said that if one would stare at the screen of a closed television, alone, at midnight during a heavy rain, one could see their soul mate." She remembered Shiho’s words.  
It sounded familiar to her. Like an unusual incident that happened in a small town in Japan called Inaba where people would encounter their ‘Shadow selves.’  
“Was Shiho right?’ Ann questioned.  
She walked to the TV, turning it on. It was almost midnight, the time that Shiho had stated. She sat on her bed, watching only static.  
“I heard from Ryuji that a monster appears and drags you inside the TV.” Ann chuckled. “Obviously, I’m gonna believe my own best friend than him. Though if what he said is true, I’ll just defeat them and end this terror.”  
She grabbed her whip from the bed, smirking cheekily. Suddenly, the TV switched off, confusing her. A few seconds passed as the TV switched back on, projecting a weird image. Ann could a close up of someone’s ass in a pair of fancy panties. Ann continued watching, blushing a little. Was this her soul mate? The camera zoomed out, revealing herself in a very, fancy outfit that one would wear at a posh party. The room was designed like the tea party scene from Alice in Wonderland but with a smaller table. Ann was obviously shocked to see herself, jumping from her bed.  
“Hello dear viewers!” She greeted. “I'm fair Lady Ann. Welcome to my tea party.”  
“... The hell!?” Ann screamed.  
“Welcome to my estate.” She continued. “Usually I live alone, or worse with that depressed leech what's her face. But right now, I have a friend over.”  
Ann only continued watching, worried. Lady Ann just stared at the camera as she saw someone fall from the ceiling into the chair behind her. To Ann’s shock, it was Shiho!  
“S-Shiho!?” Ann gasped.  
“Ah! Here's one of our guests now!” Lady Ann smiled, turning around. “Hello again Shiho!”  
Ann was confused. What did Lady Ann mean by again? Shiho was shaking in fright, looking around nervously.  
“A-Ann... What is all this!?" Shiho shook.  
“Shut it sweetie.” Lady Ann commanded.  
To Shiho’s shock, she felt herself go silent, unable to speak.  
“Sweetie, can you bring in some tea?” Lady Ann shouted out into the next room.  
Shiho watched as someone who looked just like her appeared, wearing a maid uniform. She smiled widely, holding a posh teapot.  
"Here we are Lady Ann!" The other Shiho smiled.  
“Good to see you not shaking for once Shadow Shiho.” Lady Ann grinned.  
“Why would one shake at such a wonderful tea party?" Shadow Shiho giggled.  
Lady Ann grinned, looking at Shiho’s mug in front of her.  
“Pour.” She ordered Shadow Shiho.  
Shadow Shiho nodded, pouring some tea into Shiho’s mug till it was filled completely. Afterwards, Shadow Shiho bowed, entering the other room again.  
“Drink, girl.” Lady Ann ordered. “Stop playing the pity card bullshit.”  
Shiho shook as she felt her hand forcefully grab the mug, moving it to her mouth. Ann kept watching on the screen, banging her hand against the TV screen.  
“W-Wait Shiho!” She cried out before falling through the TV suddenly.  
Shiho tried her best to refuse drinking the drink, her hand forcefully fighting back.  
“Drink girl!” Lady Ann ordered once more.  
With no way to fight back, Shiho was forces to drink the tea, smiling softly.  
“There we are.” Lady Ann smiled. “Good girl.”  
Shiho continued to drink, smiling. Her mind felt unusual, like it was in such a relaxed and command awaiting state.  
“You know, I had to make some edits to your shadow to suit my needs.” Lady Ann explained. “Like filling her full of antidepressants.”  
“I... O–Oh...” Shiho looked down. “I’m... Sorry... Lady Ann.”  
Lady Ann walked over, stroking her cheek gently. Shiho was depressed, still traumatised by the events back at school; she could only imagine how her Shadow self is coping.  
“You're a selfish little pig, huh Shiho?” Lady Ann smiled.  
“I am Lady Ann.” Shiho agreed.  
“Why are you playing along so easily, darling?” She asked.  
“Because I love your tea parties Lady Ann.” Shiho replied. “They are so marvellous!”  
“So, you remember coming here before?” She smirked.

Shiho now remembered the first time she came to one of Lady Ann’s tea parties. It was not to long ago where she was trying to contact Ann one night. As she did, the TV turned on as she saw Lady Ann and Shadow Shiho in the TV having a tea party. She didn’t know what was going on, believing Lady Ann to be the Ann that she knew. Shadow Shiho only stared at the camera, Lady Ann stood next to her.  
“Hello viewers.” Lady Ann greeted.  
Shiho only watched, questioning why herself and Ann were on TV at midnight. She continued to text Ann, wondering why she wouldn’t respond.  
“Sweetie, who do you think is watching?” Lady Ann asked.  
"I don't know.” Shadow Shiho replied.  
“Please put your hand in the screen dear viewers!” Lady Ann requested.  
Shiho did so in confusion as she suddenly felt herself pulled through the TV as she fell from above the tea party scene, screaming in fear. Lady Ann and Shadow Shiho caught her, sitting her down at the table.  
“Welcome to my tea party!” Lady Ann announced.  
Shiho shook in even more fear, confused.  
“A new guest!” Lady Ann clapped. “Let’s get you some tea and tell the viewers your troubles!”  
Shadow Shiho handed Shiho a cup, pouring her some tea.  
“Drink.” Lady Ann commanded.  
Shiho shook her head as she immediately felt her head get pulled back by her Shadow. Lady Ann snatched the mug off Shiho, forcing the tea down her throat as she swallowed. Shiho’s eyes twitched as she smiled widely, her body and mind becoming the most relaxed they had ever been.  
“Easy now...” Shadow Shiho giggled.  
“Good girls always drink my tea at the fancy parties!” Lady Ann chuckled. “Do you like the taste?”  
“So very much!” Shiho cheered, drinking more.  
She smiled to the camera with Shadow Shiho, making Lady Ann giggle.  
“Stay tuned dear viewers as my special guest and sweetie continue to enjoy the party!” Lady Ann pointed to the camera smiling.

Everything else was still a blur to Shiho as she zoned back into her mind back in the present.  
“I remember now... After tasting the tea.” Shiho smiled.  
“Very good girl.” Lady Ann smiled.  
Shiho nuzzled Lady Ann’s hand on her cheek, smiling at the camera.  
“Lady Ann's tea parties are divine...” She moaned.  
Lady Ann moved her hand away, grinning.  
“Now... To deal with the new guest.” She grinned evilly.  
She waited as Ann fell into one of the chairs as Lady Ann announced her arrival at the camera. Ann immediately jumped off the chair, pulling out her whip from inside her outfit.  
“Shiho! Get down now!” Ann warned.  
But, Shiho only smiled, continuing to drink her tea.  
“Sorry.” Lady Ann apologised. “Both Shiho’s are mine now.”  
Ann was shocked at this statement, refusing to believe it.  
“Shiho! Snap out of it!” She pleaded.  
“May I have some more Lady Ann?” Shiho looked up, her eyes multi-coloured from all the tea she drank.  
“Sweetie! More tea!” Lady Ann called out to Shadow Shiho.  
Ann watched as Shadow Shiho came back out from the kitchen, holding her teapot. She poured Shiho some more and even a mug for herself as she sat down politely. Ann glared at the other Ann, furious.  
“What is all this!?” Ann questioned. “Why are you recording this to the outside world!?”  
“Why?” Lady Ann laughed. “To show you what you are. You don't really care about Shiho. You only visit her every once in a while. It doesn't matter if she's depressed, anxious and jumps and screams whenever someone puts their hands on her shoulders. She butts into your time, that's what’s most important to you. It’s all about me, me, me!”  
Ann’s eyes widened. She turned to the two Shiho’s who started humming a tune while taking sips of their teas.  
“Wanna see how obedient they are to me?” Lady Ann smirked.  
“N-No! Just stop this and let me take Shiho home!” Ann argued.  
Lady Ann only smiled, turning to Shiho.  
“Shiho dear, would you hesitate if I told you to cut your wrists?” She asked.  
“No Lady Ann!" Shiho replied.  
Ann gasped in shock.  
“Tell me how your Ann treated you.” She requested.  
"So unfairly Lady Ann! She never calls, never wants to spend time with me!” Shiho explained. “It's Ren this and Ryuji that. Yusuke now, Makoto later!"  
Shadow Shiho only smirked, drinking her tea more as Ann began to shake.  
“And the poor dear here needs some kind of interaction with someone.” Lady Ann tutted.  
Ann shook in shock, tearing up. What Shiho said was true. Recently, Ann had been busy with other people, leaving Shiho out. Ann didn’t know that Shiho felt like this though, and surely Lady Ann wasn’t making the situation better.  
“I... Sh-Shiho...” Ann stuttered. “I'm sorry. Please, come home and we'll spend as much time as possible as we can with each other. Please, I'll make it up to you!”  
Shiho only ignored Ann, her and Shadow Shiho gently tapping their mugs together and drinking their tea, smiling.  
“Empty, empty words.” Lady Ann shook her head.  
“You're fucking mind controlling her with tea!” Ann snapped. “Stop this now or I won't hold back!”  
Ann glared at her, summoning her Persona: Carmen. Lady Ann only grinned in response.  
“Shiho. Did you ever feel like the reason why Ann wasn't talking to you was because she wanted you to kill yourself?” Lady Ann smirked.  
“"I never thought of that Lady Ann.” Shiho smiled. “It does seem like she doesn't want me to exist."  
Ann had enough of Lady Ann’s attitude. She ordered her Persona to attack Lady Ann, making her fall back against the wall. Shiho and her Shadow looked at the sudden attack. Shadow Shiho’s eyes narrowed as she stood up, handing her mug to Shiho.  
“S-She hurt me...” Lady Ann said.  
“Don’t underestimate me!” Ann yelled, using her whip and Persona to attack more.  
It left marks in Lady Ann’s skin as she grinned. Shadow Shiho immediately jumped in front to block Ann’s attacks. She took off her band, her hair no longer in a ponytail as her eyes glowed a darker golden.  
“No fighting at the tea party.” Shadow Shiho said.  
To Ann’s shock, Shadow Shiho’s hair slowly transformed into snakes, like Medusa. This made Ann suddenly shiver, dropping her whip. Ann’s body felt unusual as it moved on its own. She suddenly felt her body take a position so she looked like a teapot, her entire body below the neck turning into porcelain. Lady Ann stood up, chuckling as Shadow Shiho bowed, heading back to the table for some more tea. As she sat, her and Shiho hummed to the camera in unison the melody of the ‘I’m a little teapot’ nursery rhyme.  
“Aw, we have a party to enjoy.” Lady Ann chuckled. “We cannot have hostility at such a marvellous event.”  
“I... Can't move... What the hell is this?” Ann tried to move.  
“Petrification, sweetie.” Lady Ann replied.  
“Please... Let me go. I just want Shiho to come home.” Ann begged.  
“No, you don't. You just want to avoid responsibility.” Lady Ann sighed.  
Ann’s eyes directed towards Shiho, tears falling down her eyes. The other two kept drinking; smiling Ann moved her head around, trying to break free.  
“Do not bother.” Lady Ann said. “Perhaps after a while, you may just stop thinking! Though it won’t be any different now. You don’t care about Shiho.”  
“No... I really do care about her... Please... I can't stay like this. I want us to go home!” Ann cried.  
“After the tea.” Lady Ann replied as her eyes glowed golden. “Now excuse us.”  
She joined the other Shiho’s, sitting at the end of the table. She held up her mug smiling as the Shiho’s did the same.  
“Stay tuned for more viewers!” Lady Ann waved to the camera. “Up next, we will introduce a new guest to the tea party.”  
Ann could only watch helplessly as Lady Ann, Shiho and Shadow Shiho enjoyed their tea party; the Shiho’s humming a nursery rhyme. She could not take her eyes off them drinking Lady Ann’s tea. She watched Shiho’s eyes remain multi-coloured, blinking herself. Her mind only felt lazy, the first sign that Lady Ann was right; maybe watching the tea party unfold before her eyes would make her stop thinking. Only time would tell though...


End file.
